


Love & Hate

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The line between love and hate is a thin one.





	Love & Hate

Kagura despised Jellal. She hated what he did to her brother - enslaving him for so many years. Killing him. Her gut constantly churned with rage for so many years. Only for Erza's sake, did she stay her sword.

So why then, did the sight of him - his blue hair, ruffled by the wind, and his red tattoo stark against his skin - cause her heart to pound so much?

At first, she had attributed it to her rage.

She wanted to rip out his hair, cut off the tattoo. Pierce those (glorious) abs of his with her sword. Watch his (beautiful) brown eyes widen with terror at the sight of her vengeance.

But for the life of her, she couldn't explain away her obsession with his lips. When he spoke, her eyes were naturally drawn to them.

Not because they were perfect (like the rest of him). No… they were wind-chapped, and ill-cared for.

But when they turned upward, in the barest hint of a smile? They became beautiful then.

Kagura hated the feelings he arose in her. Revilement and desire, twisting together until she could hardly think or breathe in his presence. Torn between two different forms of attack. She wanted to end him, and she wanted to be consumed by him in equal, fierce measure.

And she despised _that_ most of all.

She thought, maybe, if she kissed those lips and found out for herself, then this confusion would disappear. Her head would clear - this insane desire abated - and then she would be free once again to despise him with her entire soul.

What Kagura had not anticipated was that Jellal would return the kiss - running his long, calloused fingers through her hair. She did not know that he would turn his head to deepen their connection, causing Kagura to clutch the front of his shirt with all her might - though with anger or desire she couldn't say.

Heat rose in the pit of her stomach, as his hands ran down to her back and pulled her flush into his form. His tongue explored her mouth, and hers met it without conscious thought. Her churning emotions failed to abate - instead, they writhed inside of her all the harder.

Jellal pulled back from the kiss, then. He gently touched his forehead to Kagura's. They stood in silence, their noses brushing, and panting lightly.

Then Kagura pulled him into another kiss - even more demanding than the first.

After all, she was still confused.


End file.
